


The Foundry - Coda

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bottom!Dean, s12e03, wing!kink(ish)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Castiel a bunkerba visszatérve két nagyon részeg Winchestert talál. Dean boldog amiért angyala visszatért hozzájuk, de Mary távozása teljesen összetörte. Az angyal próbálja megvigasztalni szerelmét.





	

– Sam! – lépett be Castiel a bunker könyvtárába, ahol meglepetésére a fiatalabb Winchestert találta a laptopja fölött egy üveg sörrel a kezében. Bár a Winchesterekről volt szó, senkire nem számított ébren ebben a késői órában. Azt gondolta, a fárasztó vadászat után - amiről csak utólag szólt neki Dean - könnyebben nyugovóra térnek majd.  
– Hé, Cas! – üdvözölte Sam felnézve laptopjáról. – Mi a helyzet Luciferrel? Hogy-hogy ilyen hamar visszajöttél?  
– Rowena egy bűbájjal az óceánba űzte – magyarázta Castiel. – Most kezdhetek mindent…  
– Cas! – Az angyalt Dean meglepett hangja szakította félbe. Mindketten az ajtóban megjelent férfira emelték tekintetük. – Cas... – ismételte Dean törött hangon, a sírás határán. Lassan közelebb lépett az angyalhoz, majd bátortalanul megölelte. Miután az visszaölelt, sokkal magabiztosabban szorította magához, arcát pedig nyakába fúrta. – Visszajöttél – motyogta halkan Dean. – Ugye velem töltöd az éjszakát? – Castiel a bőrén érezte meleg leheletét, és szájának mozgását. Sam szándékos torokköszörülése zavarta meg a pillanatot. Ezzel próbált jelezni, hogy nem szándékozik végighallgatni ezt a beszélgetést. Dean túl részeg volt, hogy bármi is érdekelje, Castiel viszont Sam felé fordította tekintetét.  
– Nyugalom, Sam, nem hiszem, hogy ennyi alkohollal a szervezetében…  
– Oké, Cas, ennyi infó elég lesz – grimaszolt Sam az angyalra. – Menj, dugd ágyba! – mosolyodott el végül. – Úgy értem… – nevetett az orra alatt Sam. – Úgy értem… mindegy. Nem Dean volt az egyetlen a szobában, aki többet ivott a kelleténél.  
– Neked is le kellene feküdnöd, Sam – mondta aggodalommal a hangjában Castiel miközben az idősebb testvért elkezdte a szobája felé támogatni. Még látta Sam bólintását és szomorú mosolyát az ajtóból, majd Deant támogatva elindult a hálókhoz vezető folyosó felé. 

Csak remélni merte, hogy nem Maryvel történt valami a vadászat során. Ha a vadászok újra elveszítenék édesanyjukat, pedig még alig kapták vissza, az biztosan összetörné őket.

Miután kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek Dean ágyán, próbálta kideríteni a testvérekre telepedett rosszkedv okát, de a földön heverő üres üvegek mennyiségének láttán tudta: nem lesz könnyű dolga Deannel. Hosszú percek óta csendben feküdtek, de az angyal biztos volt benne, a másik nem alszik. A légzése egyenletlen volt, még azt is megmerte volna kockáztatni, hogy a vadász sírt.  
– Elmeséled végre, mi történt? – kérdezte Castiel a mellkasán fekvő férfitól. A farmert és a bakancsot sikerült róla lekönyörögni, azért cserébe, hogy Castiel is átöltözött Dean egyik régi pólójába és melegítőjébe.

– Elment, itt hagyott... – motyogta Dean angyala mellkasába alig hallhatóan. – Nem kellünk neki! – mondta már felemelt hangon, de a visszatartani próbált sírástól elharapta a mondat végét.  
– Ki ment el, Dean? – kérdezte Castiel értetlenül, miközben két kezével felemelte a másik fejét, hogy szemébe nézhessen. Dean amint megérezte arcán a gyengéd érintést, nem tudta tovább visszafogni magát, s hagyott néhány könnycseppet elszabadulni. Castiel aggódóan fürkészte, a választ várta. Egyik kezét a hajába vezette, és simogatni kezdte az érzékeny fejbőrt, a másik továbbra is arcánál tartotta fel fejét.  
– Anya – felelt rekedt hangon a vadász a még mindig levegőben lévő kérdésre. – Alig kaptuk vissza, és… és – hangja újra sírásba fulladt, fejét pedig visszahajtotta. Castiel aggodalma és kíváncsisága ellenére sem szólt semmit, hagyta megnyugodni mielőtt még több kérdést tenne fel.  
Dean egyre inkább hagyta érzéseit előtörni, könnyei teljesen átáztatták a másik ruhájának anyagát. Castiel megnyugtatónak szánt érintései csak még jobban ösztönözték rá, hogy lebontsa a maga köré épített falakat, és legalább párjának megnyíljon. Erős kéz simított végig hátán, hosszú ujjak túrtak a hajába, ő pedig egyszerre volt boldog, érzete magát biztonságban és szörnyen szomorúnak.

– Te viszont itt vagy – mondta Dean a sírástól alig érthetően. – Úgy örülök, Cas! – emelte fel könnyekkel áztatott arcát. – Anya… de anya – nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, a sírás összeszorította torkát. A magyarázatot feladva próbált még jobban a másikhoz bújni, amire válaszul az angyal erős szorítását érezte a derekán. Castiel a simogatással felhagyva mindkét karját köré fonta. 

Miután két és fél órán át hallgatta szerelme zokogását, angyali erejével megváltó alvásba segítette. Nem bírta tovább nézni szerelme szenvedését, majd meghasadt a szíve, hogy így kell látnia. Egyenletes szuszogását hallva, lefejtette magáról a ruháit markoló kezeket, s óvatosan kimászott alóla.

Dean összefüggéstelen motyogásaiból sikerült nagyjából átlátnia a helyzetet, és Samre is szeretett volna egy pillantást vetni. Illetve ha Dean mellett tölti az éjszakát, egy laptopra is szüksége lesz. Máskor szerelme légzésének hallgatásával, cirógatásával, vagy nyugodt arcának fürkészésével ütné inkább el az időt, de minél előbb meg kell találnia Lucifer.   
Halkan kopogott Sam ajtaján, fel ne ébressze, ha már alszik. Bár szeretett volna meggyőződni Sam hogylétéről, azért remélte, a másik Winchesternek is sikerült végre megpihennie. Miután nem érkezett válasz, azt gondolta Sam már alszik, így tovább indult a könyvtárszoba felé, hogy megkeresse Dean laptopját. Samet ugyanott találta meg, ahol érkezésekor találkozott vele. Fejét az asztalra hajtva aludt el jelentős mennyiségű sörösüveg társaságában. A sarokban lévő fotelról vette le a pokrócot, amit aztán a vadász hátára terített. Miután összepakolt Sam körül az asztalon, kezében egy laptoppal visszasétált Deanhez.

Dean az arcát kezeibe temetve ült az ágy közepén, mikor Castiel benyitott a szobába. Lépteit hallva emelte fel fejét.  
– Cas – lehelte maga elé alig hallhatóan. Az angyal még soha nem látta ennyire megtörtnek, kiszolgáltatottnak.  
– Dean, felébredtél? – kérdezte Castiel miközben az ágyhoz sétált. – Csak alig pár órát aludtál.   
Miután a laptopot az éjjeli szekrényre helyezte, párja mellé feküdt, aki könnybe lábadt szemekkel figyelte minden mozdulatát.   
– Gyere, feküdj vissza – mondta Castiel miután kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Kezeit hívogatóan kitárta, de Dean továbbra is csak szótlanul bámulta. Cas megadóan ejtette le karjait, majd épp felülni akart, mikor Dean hirtelen, szinte rávetette magát és a száját kezdte ostromolni. Az angyalnak szüksége volt néhány pillanatra, hogy újra uralni tudja a helyzetet. Dean egyre vadabbul csókolta, kezei pedig ruháit markolták. Szerette volna megadni neki, amit akart, így mikor elkezdte átfordítani magukat és magára rángatni Castielt, ő készségesen préselte a másikat a matracba. Amikor viszont megérezte, hogy Dean arca könnyektől nedves, légzése pedig egyre szaggatottabb, úgy döntött ennyi elég volt.  
– Dean! – próbált elszakadni párjától, de ő csak még erőseben húzta magára. Ekkor Cas mindkét kezét lefejtette magáról, és erőteljesen a feje két oldalára nyomta.   
– Le kell nyugodnod! – Dean megpróbálta kezeit kiszakítani Castiel szorításából, fejét emelgette, hogy megcsókolhassa, de a leszorított keze miatt visszaesett a párnára. Légzése alig akart lelassulni, könnyei pedig még mindig folytak, de legalább már nyugodtan feküdt szerelme alatt. Utolsó próbálkozásként még lábait a másik köré fonta, ami annyira aranyos volt, hogy az angyalt biztosan megmosolyogtatta volna, ha képes lett volna ebben a helyzetben mosolyogni.   
– Minden rendben van, itt vagyok – suttogott megnyugtató szavakat párjának. Lassan elengedte kezeit, könyökére támaszkodott, szabad kezével pedig haját kezdte simogatni. 

Miután Dean nem kapkodta már a levegőt, mélyen megcsókolta. A vadász újra kedvese ruháit markolta, hevesen csókolt vissza, de már sokkal összeszedettebben, mint korábban. Castiel alsó ajkába harapott, mielőtt megszakította nyelvjátékukat, majd végig csókolta álla vonalát. A nyakához érve, harapdálni kezdte a puha bőrt, elég erősen ahhoz, hogy nyoma maradjon. Dean egyértelművé tette, hogy ez az, amire most szüksége van: határozott érintésekre, Castiel pedig boldogan adta meg neki. Ugyan ő jobban szeret több időt fordítani az előjátékra, de Dean erre most nem látszott vevőnek. Gyorsan bújtatta ki magukat ruháikból, ezután pedig az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt síkosítóért, de a vadász megállította.  
– Ha-használd az angyali erőd! – a korábbi sírástól rekedtes hangon kérlelte Dean párját.  
– Tudod, hogy …  
– Legközelebb annyi ideig játszadozhatsz, ameddig csak akarsz, de most… kérlek, kérlek, Cas!   
Az angyal egy beletörődő sóhaj után feltérdelt. Egyik kezével Dean csípőjét markolta, másikkal pedig farkát illesztette a másik bejáratához. Nagyon lassan nyomult előre, erejének használata ellenére is szeretett volna először óvatos lenni, véletlenül se okozzon fájdalmat a vadásznak.  
– Gyerünk, Cas! É-érezni akarlak… – nyögte Dean miközben lábait kedvese dereka köré kulcsolta ismét, és teljesen magába húzta. Egyszerre nyögtek fel, mikor az angyal teljesen kitöltötte szerelmét. Az első pár mozdulat lassú volt, de hamar kezdett el vad tempót diktálni Castiel, tudva, párjának erre van most szüksége.

Dean szemeit becsukva teljesen átadta magát az érzéseknek. Mindkét kezével a lepedőt markolta, lábai még mindig a másik körül. Mikor végre felnyitotta szemeit, az angyal kitárta szárnyait. A vadász persze csak az árnyékát látta a falon, de Castiel tudta, hogy ezt is nagyon szereti. Nem egyszer mondta neki, mennyire biztonságban érzi magát ilyenkor. Deannek nem is kellett több, a szárnyakat megpillantva végig söpörtek rajta a gyönyör hullámai, majd pár lökés után Castiel is követte.   
Összebújva élvezték ki az orgazmus utáni bódulatot, Dean pedig lassan elaludt angyala vigyázó tekintete mellett.

Mary elment, Isten tudja hová és meddig, Lucifer pedig továbbra is szabadon járkál valahol, de egymás karjaiban mindketten jobb helynek érezték a világot.

**Author's Note:**

> Még több történetért látogass el a blogomra. Oda kerül fel először minden írásom.  
> [imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/)


End file.
